


When Angels Dance for Prophets

by VioletHyena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and prophets, Bottom!Balthazar, Kevin is a subtle top, Lapdance, M/M, a mixed up AU where everyone lives, kevthazar, lap dance, sexy music to listen to while Balthazar dances, sprinkles of sabriel but only a mention, top!kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar decided to show the prophet a good time, he didn’t know Kevin wouldn’t be the innocent boy he leads on to be. It started with a lap dance, ended as something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels Dance for Prophets

**Author's Note:**

> (Porn I kinda started in the moment on drawsshits's (tumblr) live stream. Taken and made better from stream)
> 
> Songs for sexy times  
> Nine Inch Nails - Closer  
> Rihanna - Skin  
> Ginuwine - Pony

Balthazar picked through the astonishingly limited variety of spirits in the… Winchester bunker; it was a terrible name for the place: bunker. Though it did have the underground quality to it. It was much more technologically advanced than he ever expected the Winchesters to possess. Speaking of those trouble makers, they were on some case; where they went and invaded people’s lives. So that left Balthazar and his babysitter, the young prophet who was in some kind of mental crisis half the time. Balthazar was sure he should have been the one to watch the prophet, but NO. Dean told Kevin Tran to keep and eye on _him_.

Though being a stow away angel from Heaven, he didn’t have much choice in the matter but play by their rules. The only reason he was allowed in the bunker with Dean’s _generous_ acceptance was because Sam owed him a favor. That favor happened to be “ _Guide 101 for scaring your vessel for eternity_ ”. Also, “ _I’m on your side to try to stop Cassie from effectively starting a worse type of Armageddon,_ ” may have had some sway in the matter. “ _I nearly got stabbed in the back for you idiots_ ” also had a pleasant ring to it.

Balthazar poured two very unhealthy amounts of bourbon into two tumblers and walked back to the living area. Kevin was sitting on the only couch in the entire bunker, holding his head and looking like he was having another one of his migraines. Balthazar leaned his hip into the back of the couch and nudged the entire thing an inch forward, startling the prophet. Balthazar doubted the boy was even legal drinking age, but he dangled the glass before him.

“Break time,” Balthazar said. Kevin grasped the glass before Balthazar dropped it into his lap and Balthazar hopped over the back rest to settle into the cushions next to him. Kevin stared quizzically at the drink and held it in both hands. Balthazar drank a good portion of his glass, letting out an appreciative sigh. If nothing else, he could get back at Dean by drinking his best booze. “You need a longer break from that tablet.” Again, Balthazar thought he should be the babysitter for caring for the drained prophet. He blamed it on Heaven’s brainwashing; the caring for the prophet instinct he had. He was certain Castiel wasn’t the only one who had their mind tinkered with by Naomi.

“The faster I get it done, the better.” Kevin finally gave in, taking a brave sip. His face immediately scrunched up and his body gave a jarring shutter. “Oh god…”

“It’s not exactly smooth,” Balthazar commented, looking at his half drained glass. “But what can you expect with it being the Winchesters’.”

Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose and held the glass back to Balthazar, silently refusing more. Balthazar shrugged and took it, setting it aside for himself later. “I can’t drink too much, I have to keep focused,” Kevin muttered. Balthazar sighed. As much as he did not care about anyone but himself, he did not want to be the only sane individual in the bunker. Dean was already driving him batty. Sam was always a hopeless sod since getting his soul back. Castiel was as love sick as ever over Dean; it was sickening. Gabriel refused to move into the bunker and Balthazar had already pleaded with the archangel to room with him in his apartment; The answer was NO in bright neon letters apparently. So, he did not need to be picking up after the half mad prophet as well. Balthazar was going a little mental without being able to pop in or out as he pleased; the only way being in or out of an actual door.

Balthazar finished the first glass and he leaned over, gaining Kevin’s weary attention. “When was the last time you had any fun?” He asked.

Kevin had a straight face as he said, “Fun? What’s that?” The notes of sarcasm were extra dry and Balthazar decided he liked the little advanced placement nerd more than he initially he did.

“Well I think fun often has to to with two bodies rubbing and grinding against each other,” Balthazar suggested. He watched an amusing shade of red cross Kevin’s face. “Ever have fun before, Kevin?” Balthazar sipped from Kevin’s tried glass.

“Haha, very funny,” Kevin said and took the glass from Balthazar’s fingers, as though changing his mind. “I haven’t had _fun_ since I became a prophet.” He took another drink, having a less fun reaction to the bourbon. “You’re an angel, aren’t you? Aren’t you supposed to have some sort of…” he waved his hand to find useful words. “Some code of chastity?” Balthazar laughed.

“I think you’ve been spending far too long in Cassie’s presence. Angels who have cut the metaphoric cord of heaven tend to have more fun.” Balthazar smirked. “You’ve met Gabriel.”

“I have met Gabriel.” Kevin mumbled. “ _Heard_ Sam and Gabriel in their room.”

“See, no sense of chastity what so ever.” Balthazar stood from the couch in a smooth motion. “So, how about we have some fun?”

Kevin stared up at him. “W-what?”

Balthazar leaned down, placing his hands on Kevin’s knee. “Ever been to a strip club?” Kevin shook his head. “They have this amazing thing called a lap dance.”

“I know what a lap dance is,” Kevin said.

“Ever had one?” Balthazar asked and Kevin shook his head. A slow smile spread on Balthazar’s face. He could only imagine, the little AP virgin having never experience the joys of another body. “They have these girls, and they do these amazing movements with their ass-sets.” He gave Kevin a wink.

“Are you suggesting we go to a strip club?” Kevin asked. Balthazar placed both hands on Kevin’s knees, spreading them a part teasingly. Kevin’s brows rose, watching Balthazar’s hands.

“As much as I would _love_ to go to the local gentleman’s lounge, Dean took the key to the library.” Balthazar let his hips sway to one side. “And he’s very interested in keeping you safe behind closed doors.”

“To finish translating the tablet.” Kevin passed the glass between his hands.

“Ah, yes,” Balthazar agreed. Although there was of course the point of trying to keep Crowley and other angels away from him. “So we’ll just have to entertain ourselves. With some fun.”

“Are you saying we should have sex?” Kevin asked, trying to leap over the proverbial bush that Balthazar loved beating around.

“I’m saying you are too old to have not experienced a good lap dance.” Balthazar gave him a smile and swayed his hips to the other side. Kevin’s suggestion sounded fun as well though. “Life is far to short to be stuck doing work for Heaven.”

“You’re assuming that I’d want you to give me a lap dance.” Kevin said quizzically.

“I assume you’d like a good show.” Balthazar took the glass from Kevin’s fingers and tossed the rest of the contents down his throat. He dropped it onto the couch, resting in the corner and immediately out of mind. “A lap dance, is a lap dance, and I just happen to study it very, very closely.” He leaned down, nearly nose to nose with Kevin. Kevin, in turn, sank further into the couch. “Watch. Learn. Enjoy.” Balthazar snapped his fingers and the radio in the control room buzzed on, filling the bunker. He tweaked some radio signals with his grace until a smooth beat of modern music filled the bunker. Kevin looked surprised, but he certainly wasn’t protesting when Balthazar straddled his thighs, Balthazar’s own body weight causing them both to sink further into the cushions. Balthazar listened to the music, let his hips move to the beat. Kevin’s eyes widened and focused on his movements.

Rihanna’s _Skin_ was a good steady beat to start out the dance. Balthazar often studied the mesmerizing movements of flesh when he was enjoying himself. He didn’t get to demonstrate the skills he picked up very often. The key to a good lap dance was in the hips. The song was slow, hypnotic and so he made his hips do the same, moving back and forth in a figure 8 motion. Kevin was either stunned into silence or too embarrassed to speak. Balthazar guessed that the sudden red complexion was a sign of the latter. Kevin didn’t even look away; perhaps couldn’t. He didn’t even look like he knew where to put his hands by the way he started fiddling with them. By the end of the dance, Balthazar wanted Kevin to not be able to keep his hands off of him. He was sure he could get Kevin worked up; show the prophet what a good time really was. It was the not-so-angelic side of him that wanted to deflower a young prophet.

He leaned in, catching Kevin’s eye. Kevin’s eyes locked with his a moment and Balthazar gave him a sly smile as the song intensified. He gripped Kevin’s shirt, dragging him up and then pushing him back against the couch, just enough to shake up the end of the song. Kevin tensed up for a moment, hands suddenly on Balthazar’s thighs, but when the music slowed to an end, he dragged his hands down Kevin’s chest and waist, coming face to face with him.

“Good so far?” Balthazar asked. Kevin just nodded, eyes wide with a haze of lust to them; right where he wanted him. Balthazar pulled back as the song changed. The constant beat of symbols started up; _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails was such a delicious addition to where he wanted to go with the prophet. Kevin’s hands dragged along his thighs when he moved but he ignored them as they tried to keep him in place. He parted the prophet’s knees with his legs, standing between them. He did not step out of rhythm of the music, continued to move his hips and turned to give a nice view of his backside to Kevin. He figured one more song and the prophet would be malleable to other ideas. He leaned his hands heavily on the boy’s knees and moved back, rotating his butt against Kevin’s lap. Kevin seemed to find himself enough to laugh nervously but that just urged Balthazar on to rub his butt more smoothly, showing the arousing movement of his rear sliding between Kevin’s thighs. Hands rested on his hips and Balthazar tossed his head back, glancing back at his temporary charge. Kevin’s breath was shallow and quick. Balthazar had the impression of a lost lamb.

He sped up his movements with the song, but aiming his rubbing over Kevin’s crotch. Balthazar casually wondered if the next song would be to wrap Kevin’s legs around his waist and take him on the cushions. He bet he could get the boy’s consent easily. Kevin was already enjoying his little show, the prophet’s hands even slid over his waist, down Balthazar’s thighs, which sent the best shivers down his spine. As the song was going to change to the next he lifted himself up, but Kevin’s hands pulled him back down into his lap. Up to then, Kevin had been very passive with the performance, perhaps not even taking it serious, but when Balthazar looked around, there was less lamb and more tiger in Kevin’s gaze. Sitting fully in Kevin’s lap, Balthazar felt the hard cock under layers of denim and let out a soft sound as Kevin ground up against him.

“This is a good song.” Kevin commented on Ginuwine’s _Pony_ , holding Balthazar firmly by his waist. It wasn’t that Balthazar _couldn’t_ get up, but after that, Balthazar didn’t want to. The song has a nice rolling sound, one meant for a close grinding of bodies. Intrigued, he moved his hips again, grinding in a circle motion to the music; which got a satisfied groan from the prophet. Balthazar’s hands leaned heavily on Kevin’s thighs, focusing on a steady gyrating motion that he heard getting Kevin’s breath going. Kevin seemed to be breaking out of his easy going stance though, his legs moving between Balthazar’s, effectively getting Balthazar to open his legs wider and giving him access to most sensitive flesh between his legs. Balthazar’s fingers gripped tighter and he was quickly having a change of heart about who he wanted to be taking who that night.

When the slow friction had effectively eaten up Balthazar’s patience he stopped, breathing heavily.

“Why’d you stop?” Kevin asked, breath heady. “I thought you were giving me a lap dance.”

Balthazar’s mouth was dry a moment, but he cleared his throat. “I think I need something a little… deeper than a lap dance.” He leaned back and unzipped his pants. Balthazar gave great credit to Kevin’s AP status because he was very quick to follow up, pulling down the back of Balthazar’s pants. Balthazar pushed them down his legs and as he did, Kevin ran his hand up his spine, under his shirt, just for a fleeting moment before dragging back down his skin. When he heard Kevin’s zipper Balthazar smirked and tugged Kevin’s pants down his thighs, quick enough to get a surprised noise from him. His rear got a sharp smack and Balthazar purred, bumping back, flesh against flesh now.

“Fuck…” Kevin murmured. Balthazar took that more as an invitation than anything else. He moved his rear so Kevin’s hard cock rubbed between his cheeks. It dissolved quickly into a moment of rugged thrusting and grinding, forgetting about the music. Balthazar groaned but he pressed back hard, slowing the pace because that wasn’t going to help Balthazar at all if Kevin got off early.

“Hold on a minute,” Balthazar said and placed two fingers into his mouth. He was not leaving the heated lap for lubrication and he didn’t care if it was a little painful; he kind of liked it painful, really. When they were wet he reached back and lifted his hips, probing a finger into himself. Kevin willingly stilled and his hand gripped Balthazar’s hip tight for a moment; no doubt getting a very good show. Balthazar focused on opening himself up, looking up at the ceiling and biting his lip hard.

Another wet digit entered with his and Balthazar groaned unexpectedly. He looked back, finding Kevin had decided to participate again.

“Does that feel good?” Kevin asked, with more curiosity than anything.

“Immensely,” Balthazar muttered. Kevin nodded and added another saliva slicked finger, to the knuckle. Balthazar breathed out heavily and both hands gripped firmly on Kevin’s knees in font of him. Kevin was unfairly quick at picking things up. His finger were pushing in, stretching him nice and wide and Balthazar moved on the fingers, bobbing up and down with short breathed moans.

“Damn…” Kevin pulled his fingers out, only to spit and add more lubrication the second time they entered him, which made Balthazar’s back arch in surprised.

“Nnn, enough, just… I’m more than ready,” Balthazar couldn’t quite manage it without wheezing. Kevin removed his fingers. Moments later Balthazar was filled with the prophet’s cock and he was keening, leaning fully on Kevin’s knees and squeezing Kevin’s legs between his own.

Any thoughts of finesse had been lost then. Balthazar ground back against eager, youthful trusting. Balthazar’s hip movements became less calculated and more in tune with rapid heart beats and ragged breathing. he was probably cutting off circulation in the prophet’s knees, but Kevin certainly didn’t seem to care. Both of their moans echoed in the library, Kevin’s hands gripping Balthazar’s hips. It was less about guiding him and more about holding on as Balthazar rode up and down on the cock until neither could hold back any more.

Kevin came first and Balthazar jerked himself off to completion when the thrusting stopped. Balthazar’s body was riddled with satisfaction and lingering heat as he slid down onto the other side of the couch, back getting comfy in the antique cushions. It was the only time he enjoyed being tired. His legs were bent over Kevin’s lap and the boy looked dazed, a hand resting on Balthazar’s leg.

“So…” Kevin still found words as silence fell over the bunker, “are all lap dances like that?”

Balthazar chuckled dryly. “Mm, no, actually, they usually tell people to keep their hands off the dancers in the clubs.” Kevin nodded slowly, breathing and eye lids heavy. Balthazar smiled, sedated. So too was the prophet, looking ready to doze off. “I could demonstrate again later if you wish.”

“Mm,” Kevin hummed in quiet agreement. His eyes were closed, leaning onto the other arm of the couch. Balthazar was not one for cuddling so by the time he moved to put on his pants, Kevin was asleep. Properly asleep instead of using the demon tablet as a pillow. Balthazar found himself smiling, despite himself. He would not admit to anyone that he gathered one of the spare blankets and laid it over the sleeping prophet. Or that he sat for several hours after, replaying the lovely grinding that left him with such deep pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


End file.
